Forbidden love
by Yin-love
Summary: As you all know, evil must always be defeated good, but has anyone stopped to think that terrorists are not born, and they become. In this fanfic tells how one DOE-rabbit, who along with his twin brother, fighting for justice, could believe, to understand and love of his worst enemy. What will happen with them? What was with them before? What did they hide from each other? What te?


- A-ha-ha-ha! - said whence from above. In a few seconds from the sky flew fiery beam and pierced several houses, as needle pierces the thin fabric.

- I will subdue all this miserable world! And will win the love of his mother!

- Again you say to yourself?

The cry was coming from somewhere below.

- What would you like from him? He is always so. Never changes.

Answered from the second vote first.

Not having had time to turn around, Carl got blue beam energy, which causes him terrible pain. Falling in the sky, he cockroach nevertheless could turn around and see who it is attacking, but his head flew boomerang, after which Charles had to come to himself, but he didn't have enough time. As you all know, the boomerang returns to the one who threw them. Hitting back, he was not kept in the sky and fell to the ground. Finally, when he was able to get up on his feet, he looked at the guys who dared to challenge him. They were two very familiar to cockroach enemy that always spoil his plans, two — brother and sister twins, these two warriors — rabbits name is Yin and Yang.

- What happened Red Dwarf, can't keep before my power? laughing, teasing, Karl Jan.

- Before thy might? - wondering, said Yin, and then after some thought, he added. - No, I'm no longer going to comment.

Yang was silent and looked in surprise at his sister. This turn of events he had not expected. But thinking, he suddenly remembered that Yin began to behave strangely two weeks ago.

- What is wrong with you? You start behaving very strangely. Something happened?

Yang said Yin so seriously that she winced. But, recovering himself, said:

- What's that? Nothing happened. I'm all right.

- Lie! - will scream Yang. He even himself was frightened, and especially of his voice. But took himself in hand, waited, that the answer to this his companion.

- Nothing happened! - nearly shouting, resented the girl, but after thinking, changed its approval. - Though... You're right, me and some things have changed. I began to grow up. I'm not really one that you knew before.

- What did you say?... On, grow up?... Yang couldn't believe it. - Oh! Great! Now you will not be boring sister and uninteresting sister!

- No, but... I want to be the one who actually are. ...

- How can this be? I'm tired of you to wait until you're finished their family problems! - Interrupted her, Karl. - Yes, and more...

Without letting him finish, Yang hit him, after which he flew off at a decent distance.

- Quickly hast thou with him cruelly. - replied the girl.

- Just don't want him to baby. Not in the mood.

DOE-rabbit astonishment looked at him.

- What is wrong with you? You're not the same. Never you not seen.

The boy said nothing, turned and went away.

- Yang, where are you going?

- Home. Where I have to go? - not turning around, he mumbled.

Yin looked at his brother. He was very upset about something very serious thought. The girl had even become uncomfortable. Withdrawing from this thought, she looked towards where, after hitting Yang, flew Carl.

- «And how he conducts himself? I personally do not believe that he is so terrible, if you think about, he is sweet, kind and cool. Uh... So, Yin, get next to yourself!» — thinking she ran to catch up Janja.

- «So that's how you think about me. Hmm. Interesting».

It was Carl. For their analysis, none of the two rabbits did not even notice that their enemy was back. Soaring over them he wanted to attack, but after hearing the thoughts of female rabbits, stopped. When Carl returned home, it was already very late.

- Carl, where you disappear forever?! - looking menacingly at him, her mother asked.

- Mom, enough to show me what to do! I have a rather big! It would be better to Herman so pay attention!

- Unlike you, he listens to me! By the way, go and say hello!

- How? He's here?

- Well, hello there, little brother! - Quiet voice with evil laughter rang out from behind the guy.

Turning around, Carl immediately came face to face with his brother.

- What do you want from me?! - Hissed angrily cockroach.

- AI as bad. You ought to be punished.

- Just try it and I...! «I don't believe he's so terrible» — suddenly surfaced in his memory.

- That the language of fear swallowed? Hey where you going?!

Ignore Herman, Carl went to my room.

- Mom, and Carl is acting strangely.

- You see, dear. Strange to him, it is not likely. Maybe he finally took himself in hand and the beginnings in mind to grow up, not in height.

- «To grow up? No, that's not it. But then what? I need to find out!»

When she reached the bed, Carl immediately it fell. His thoughts about the warrior did not leave his head. Mostly remembered the last phrase:

- «I began to grow up. I'm not quite such that you knew before». «Personally I don't believe he's so horrible». «It nice, kind...»

Carl stopped on this phrase and thought.

- «Good?... Ha! Funny! I am one of the strongest threats problem! Anything that gets in my way, then strongly regret it! And it is knowing, it said. But... if I disagree with her opinion, then... Why? Why do I think that it is not wrong, and I?»

Turning his head, Carl looked out the window. On the dark sky shone bright moon. Grinning, he immediately remembered his newly conceived plan.

- «Just three days full moon I have to complete their work. I will prove to everyone that I'm too good for something! And may I dare anybody to interfere! I suddenly in powder will erase! I wonder why all criminals are afraid in the night when the full moon, steal? Well, we'll see how it turn my case, something I can't believe, something terrible happens to me».

The next morning at nine o'clock in the house soldiers of WUU-Fou.

- Wake up boys, it's time to start studying!

It was the teacher of two twins grumpy old Panda — Master Yo.

- Let's start the lesson...

When Panda something told his disciples did not even try to get involved in the lesson. Every thought of his own and, of course, Master Yo noticed.

- Why you again somewhere fly in the clouds?! Okay Yang, but you Yin struck me!

- Sorry, Master Yo, just after yesterday's brother will not go away.

- After yesterday's? So, tell, what you have done!

- Yin said she wants to show the true self. And I am very worried. I fear that the real Yin can become very dangerous for people, I hate to stand in her way.

Sister looked at his brother.

-When I said I wanted to show the true self, that's not what I meant. Just want everyone to know that I really quiet... well, you know me.

-Is that all?

- You do what ever wanted?

- No-no-no. Will me a hug?

The two embraced.

- God seems to be a lesson to spend no sense grumbled Master Yo.

- Remember the children, each of you will receive abilities that will be difficult to develop. Oh, and one more thing, you graduated, now you need to choose your way. Most importantly listen to your heart, to make sure not to make mistakes, and always vertical in themselves and their own strength.

The teenagers were surprised by this turn of events. What they understand is that their adventures began.


End file.
